Moonlight Whisper
by Jin Imuno
Summary: A nice, softcore Yaoi fic. Genis is thinking about Mithos when he hears a voice. Could it be...Mithos? WARNING: There isn't much, but there is Yaoi.


Moonlight Whisper- A Mithos/Genis Yaoi Fic

SYLVARANT

A young man no older than sixteen was lying on the steps of his house in the city of Iselia. He was sitting, thinking about one particular person. A solitary tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the blonde haired boy who had been his friend.  
" Mithos…"  
The wind was gentle that night, and the pale moon shone upon his face, revealing a sombre face that looked as if it belonged to a ten-year-old. The boy sat up, sighed, and looked around. The small pond by his house shone eerily as it rippled the moon's reflection.

He was on his feet, walking about in a macabre fashion. He heard a noise. It was no more than the wind, and no louder than the soft rustling of the leaves on the trees. The boy ignored this, and walked on. The noise began to grow louder. The boy, worried at first, tried to make out the sound. It sounded like a whisper. "Hello again…old friend…"  
The boy followed this voice until he came upon the abandoned Human Ranch. The voice stopped and a shadowy figure was visible in the moonlight.  
" Who are you? Who's there?"  
There was no response. Somebody had issued a sigh of disappointment.  
" Answer me! I'm leaving if you don't!"  
Acknowledging his warning, the shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows.  
" Hello, Genis."  
Genis had stepped back in disbelief.  
" N…no! But…you're dead!"  
The figure, another young boy about the same size of Genis, with blonde hair and blue eyes, turned around.  
" I was afraid this would happen…"  
Genis had stepped forward.  
" Mi…Mithos!"  
Mithos had turned back around.  
" I came back, and yet, here you stand before me, neglecting me…"  
" Mithos is dead! Tell me who you are, right now!"  
" Didn't you get it the first time? I am Mithos. Mithos Yggdrasil."  
Genis believed him even less.  
" But…I was there…Lloyd killed you!"  
" Lloyd set me free, Genis. But I came back. Why won't you believe me?"

Genis decided to take the boy back to the city.  
" How was it possible?"  
" Martel brought me back. It was the least she could do after the suffering I went through to try to bring her back…"  
" But does this mean that Cruxis is back?"  
" No, Cruxis is no more. The Giant Kharlan Tree is revived." They paused. Mithos took Genis by the hand.  
" You know that you're the only friend I ever had."  
" And you were my first half-elf friend."  
" Come with me."  
Genis looked at Mithos curiously.  
" To where?"  
" Triet. I want to show you something."  
Genis freed himself from Mithos' grasp and stepped back. Triet was far away from Iselia.  
" I…can't…Raine would get mad…"  
" She would get mad because of me? Do they all still hate me so much?"  
Genis began to cry.  
" You're my friend! They wouldn't get mad…"  
He drew a deep breath.  
" I'll come. Promise me we'll return by morning."  
Mithos paused.  
" Promise me, Mithos!"  
" I swear it on Martel's life."  
Genis knew he was telling the truth.

After flying to Triet with Mithos on his back, they walked to the Oasis.  
" What did you want to show me?"  
"I wanted to make all of this up to you."  
Mithos reached into his pocket and withdrew a panpipe. It was the very same one that Genis had broken.  
" I'm sorry about that…"  
" I fixed it! I wanted to show you… how much you mean to me…after all this time, I can finally express my gratitude…"  
" Mithos…"  
Mithos signalled Genis to say no more. With that, he drew the panpipe up to his lips, and played.

Through that panpipe, all the frustration and anger that was locked up inside Mithos was released. Genis had almost fallen to his knees; he was moved by the sorrowful tune. The music played on, and the Oasis seemed to sway to it. The moonlight reflected upon the sands of the desert and created a warm, red light upon the ground, calming even the most vengeful soul, purifying everything around. When he was done playing, Genis was in tears.  
" Mithos…it's…beautiful…"  
" I played it just for you."  
Mithos closed in on Genis and hugged him. Genis gasped.  
"Mi…Mithos…what are you doing?"  
Mithos hugged tighter. The tears had filled his eyes, falling down his face and staining the sand on the ground, glistening in the moonlight."  
" You're…the only thing I have now…I love you, Genis Sage."  
And with that, he pressed his lips against Genis'.

Genis pulled away for only a second, then closed his eyes and kissed him back. As they stood there in love, the moonlight outlined them. The oasis was still, and the music from the panpipe could still be heard in the distance.  
They stopped kissing, and looked at each other.  
" And I love you too, Mithos Yggdrasil."

And so, that night, Genis Sage had become Mithos' lover, forever bound to his soul mate. In that moonlight whisper, he was reunited with the one he was meant to be with. As they stood there, at the shores of the Oasis, shimmering in the moonlight; as they listened to the soft breathing issuing from each other; as they listened to Mithos' song, ringing out into the distance, they were inseparable.  
" Promise me, Genis, that you won't leave me again."  
Genis looked into Mithos' tear-stained blue eyes, he smiled ad rested his head on his shoulder.  
" I promise, my love."


End file.
